Double Dog Dare
by shoret
Summary: Snap shots of James and Lily's relationship through out their years at Hogwarts. “Are you scared Evans? C’mon just try it. I dare you.” Cover art link in profile! JP/LE Complete!
1. First Year

DISCLAIMER: Anything you recognize isn't mine besides I am a poor college student who owns nothing so suing me would be pointless.

DDDDDD

First Year

DDDDDD

Lily sat on the train nervously biting her nails. She was a witch! She was going to a school to learn magic! In all of her life Lily would never have imagined that this could happen to her. She wasn't special or gifted or unique. She was just Lily. Just Lily was a witch. As the whistle blew a girl joined her compartment followed by a skinny little boy. "Hi I'm Alice and this is my best friend Frank. We're first years. Who are you?" The girl's honest curiosity and friendliness made Lily relax immediately.

"I'm Lily. This is my first year here too." Alice immediately brightened up and started asking Lily a whole bunch of questions about what house she wanted to be in and if she knew anyone yet. Right after Lily finished explaining that she didn't really know a lot about the houses and that she had just figured out she was a witch the compartment door slide open. Standing in the door way were three boys. The two in the front looked like they could be brothers if one of the brothers had really bad bed head while the boy standing behind them had sandy blonde hair instead of black. Lily may have been comfortable with Alice and Frank now but she was still shy around new people. She quickly picked up the book Frank had leant her about Hogwarts and started reading.

Apparently the messy haired boy named James knew Frank and had come to introduce Remus and Sirius to him. They were really funny and it was hard for Lily to focus on reading with them in the compartment.

James looked over at the red-headed girl named Lily for the third time since he had entered Frank's compartment. She refused to make eye contact with him or even talk to him. This was very unusual for James who was well liked by everyone he knew. Why didn't she want to talk to him? Naturally, being an 11 year old boy, he tried to get her attention by making fun of her. "Doesn't your friend do anything but read Alice?" If she wouldn't talk to him he would make fun of her until she did.

Alice, of course, was ready to back up her new friend. "She does plenty of stuff. We played cards and talked about which house we were gunna be in and …"

James saw this as another opening and continued to pick on her by saying, "Little miss bookworm over there will probably end up in Ravenclaw."

Lily had had enough and snapped the book shut: her sister picked on her all the time and she wasn't going to let this stranger do the same. She turned to James and said, "Just because I prefer this book to the useless noise coming from you doesn't mean I'm a bookworm. I bet I'm ten times more entertaining then you!"

James was flabbergasted. He honestly didn't think that the small little girl in the corner would talk back, but she did which meant he had gotten her attention. Not only did she talk back but she insulted him. He smiled. He had gotten her to talk to him. He looked over at Sirius and said, "I like her" as if Lily wasn't there at all.

Lily's mouth dropped open. Was he serious? She stared at him while he just smirked back at her with a triumphant look. She wasn't aware of what they were playing or how he had won, but he had and she had somehow lost. She went back to reading her book with a huff. He wouldn't win again.

DDDDDD

James was ecstatic; he had been sorted into Gryffindor. He had been sorted into Gryffindor with his new friends and Lily. They were all sitting down eating the feast and horsing around when Sirius came up with the idea to jinx a cupcake and give it to someone to eat. James agreed right away and thought up the perfect jinx to put on it. Remus took a little convincing, but he was finally swayed when the boys reminded him that it was a harmless jinx and no one was going to get hurt. All that was left was to pick the target. Of course, James chose Lily.

James scooted a little ways down the bench until he was next to Lily. "Hey Evans want this cupcake?"

She looked at the red frosted cupcake in his hand before asking "What did you do to it?"

"What? Nothing. Promise, I just thought you would like it and it was my way of apologizing for what I said on the train" She looked suspiciously at him for a moment before saying no and continuing on with her meal. "Are you scared Evans? C'mon just try it. I dare you."

"No. Now go away."

"I double dog dare you!" He saw her look out of the corner of her eye at him and he knew he had her. Hook, line, and sinker. The gauntlet had been thrown and if she said no now James would win again. He fought off his smirk when she turned to face him.

"Fine" She grabbed the cupcake and took a bite. "Happy?" James couldn't even respond due to his laughter. Now instead of the pale skinned freckled girl there sat a girl whose skin was as red as her hair. At James' laughter more and more people in the great hall took notice of Lily's new coloring and in that moment two legendary Hogwarts tales were born: the marauders and the Potter/Evans feud.

DDDDDD

A/N: This is the first chapter to my first chapter fanfic. I hope you enjoyed it. I should be updating it weekly or biweekly but I am starting school again on the 25th so the chapters might be a little late. The story will be around 7 - 8 chapters. I haven't really decided yet. Please review so I have incentive to write quickly. :grins cheekily as she shamelessly seeks reviews:


	2. Second Year

DISCLAIMER: Anything you recognize isn't mine besides I am a poor college student who owns nothing so suing me would be pointless.

DDDDDD

Second Year

DDDDDD

"Come on Lily, you have to go. It's Gryffindor versus Slytherin and it's the first game of the season! I know you don't like Quidditch all that much but you have to go. This will be one of the best games of the year. Besides I overheard Diggory saying that he was going to sit with the Gryffindors." Alice had been trying to convince Lily to go to the Quidditch match for the last half hour. It was a last resort to mention Lily's crush, the fourth year Amos Diggory, who sadly wasn't even aware that Lily was alive much less completely infatuated with him.

"Why would I care if Amos were going or not?" Lily still hadn't admitted to anyone besides herself that she liked Diggory. "Besides I have a lot of studying to do and-"

"Just go Lily! You study enough and it has been forever since you have hung out with Frank and me. We miss you! You spend all of your time with Marlene now. We need some us time." Alice started pouting. She missed her best friend, but it was hard for Lily to hang out with her because Lily hated the Marauders who were good friends with Frank. And because when it was just Frank, Lily, and Alice Lily often felt like a third wheel.

Upon seeing Alice's pout Lily had to agree to come; she couldn't stand seeing her best friend upset. She really did miss hanging out with Alice. "Ok I'll go but only because I know I won't have to deal with Potter or Black."

"Oh thank you Lily! You're gunna have such a good time. Plus this is James' first game so he's sure to suck and then you can make fun of him"

"We both know he won't suck Alice, but I'll have fun anyways" They linked arms and headed down the stairs to meet Frank in the common room. "Hey, maybe we will end up sitting by Amos."

They reached to common room in giggles. It was good to hang out with Alice again.

DDDDDD

James was nervous. Today was his first Quidditch game and his stomach was in knots. He could barely even swallow his breakfast earlier. Remus, Sirius, and Peter were doing a great job of keeping his mind occupied but the nerves just wouldn't leave. He needed to calm down the only problem was he didn't know how. "Hey guys I really should go meet up with the team. I'll see you after the game."

As James was walking away Sirius grabbed his arms and pointed towards an approaching group "James, you might want to wait a bit …" James turned his head in the direction Sirius was pointing and saw Lily, Alice, and Frank. A slow smile spread across his face; he knew how he could get rid of his jitters, all he needed was one redhead. She made him think of nothing but her whenever he was with her. She would take his mind off of all of the nerves he was feeling. He didn't know how Sirius wasn't nervous. This was Sirius' first game too, yet Sirius was as composed as normal. James guessed that living in Sirius' household probably made even an angry herd of centaurs seem like a walk in the park.

"Evans! Hey Evans!" James jogged towards the little redhead. "Are you coming to watch my first game?"

"No"

"Come on Evans you don't have to act uninterested I know how you feel about me."

Lily's eyes flashed with anger as she met James'. They were about to battle again and this time she wouldn't lose. "The only thing I feel for you Potter is disgust. Now move out of my way." She went to step around him and he mirrored her. She stepped again. So did he. "Move Potter!" Lily actually stamped her foot in frustration.

James smirked knowing he had Lily right were he wanted her. "I'll move if you wish me good luck."

"Fine, good luck Potter."

"Nope," his smirk got wider at Lily's look of confusion.

She looked up at him in confusion. Why was he saying nope? She did what he asked. "What do you mean 'nope'?"

His mouth almost burst from smiling so wide. Today was the day he would get a kiss from Lily Evans. "You have to kiss me good luck!"

Lily drew back as if she were hit. To say she were shocked at his request would have been a gross understatement. "NO! Absolutely not."

"Would you if I said please?" He questioned as she squirmed uncomfortanbly

"No, now move out of my way!" She waited for him to move but he just stood in front of her smiling. He really was the most infuriating creature.

His smile fell a little, but his resolve didn't. "Bollocks! Oh come on Evans I dare you too."

"No"

In his last desperate attempt he said, "Come on. I double dog dare you!"

Lily narrowed her eyes, yet James could still see the fire blazing in them from his challenge. She took three steps forward grabbed his face and pressed her lips to his for a few brief seconds. After the kiss James smiled winningly at Lily before walking off.

Once Lily calmed down she realized what she did. Her mouth fell open. James had been her first kiss. James had been her first kiss … and he had won.

DDDDDD

A/N: Here is the second chapter; my lovely new beta finished early so I decided to post it early. I hope you all like it. I even added a little James/Lily goodness in there. The next chapter should be up at the end of the month. Don't forget to R&R!


	3. Third Year

DISCLAIMER: Anything you recognize isn't mine besides I am a poor college student who owns nothing so suing me would be pointless.

DDDDDD

Third Year

DDDDDD

"Mr. Potter, Ms. Evans stop that this instant this is a classroom and you will respect it!" The herbology teacher, Ms. Podd yelled at the two thirteen year olds who were in a heated yelling match. She glared at them with her hands on her hips. "I have never seen such blatant disrespect. You will both be receiving detention tonight at eight with me in greenhouse 4." James elbowed Lily hard in the side. She countered with a stomp on this foot. "That is enough! I have come to expect this type of behavior from Mr. Potter but not from you Ms. Evans. I am very disappointed in the both of you! If so much as one word comes out of either of your mouths for the rest of the period you will be removed and given a week's detention. Am I clear?" Neither acknowledged her. "I said am I clear?" James and Lily nodded. "Good now please take your seats. As I was saying …"

"Good job Evans now I've got detention." James hissed to his neighbor.

"Shh. I'm not speaking to you … besides you always get detention. I'm the one who should be upset. _You_ are ruining _my_ perfect record."

"Why should you be upset you get to spend the night with me?" James couldn't help but snicker as he saw the anger form in Lily's eyes out of the corner of his.

"I would rather spend the night trapped in the Slytherin common room than be forced to spend it with you."

Neither had faced each other through out the whispered exchange yet James knew his next comment would make Lily's eye twitch, "Come on love, we both know that's not true and I thought you weren't talking to me, Evans."

Lily opened her mouth then snapped it back shut. He had just won. Her left eye twitched with rage as she clenched her teeth. Damn him.

DDDDDD

Lily and Professor Podd were already waiting inside Greenhouse 4 when James arrived. "Perfect now that Mr. Potter is here we can begin. Tonight you guys will be de-gnoming the blackberry patch. Professor Slughorn will be needing blackberry leaves for a potion and is coming down to gather the leaves tomorrow along with some other ingredients and I want the patch de-gnomed for him. You may leave once all the gnomes are gone." The students were almost out the door when Ms. Podd stopped them. "I almost forgot to tell you, do not eat any of the blackberries. Understand? This is detention not the Great Hall."

Once outside James and Lily got to work on de-gnoming the patch. They worked for a good five minutes in silence until James decided to throw his gnomes at Lily instead of into the forbidden forest. "Stop it Potter! Now I have to re-throw your gnomes. I don't know about you, but I want to get done with this as soon as possible so stop fooling around and pull your weight."

"If we are going by weight here Evans then you should be doing a lot more work then me." James turned around and went back to his task before Lily could see him smile. He wanted her to think he was serious and really piss her off.

Lily looked down at herself in bewilderment. She glared over at James who stood around ten feet away thinking she would like nothing more that to toss him into the Forbidden Forest like the gnomes. "What the hell is that suppose to mean?"

James didn't even turn to look at her when he responded. "It means exactly what I said. Now get back to work. I don't want to be the only one working."

Lily seethed at James. How dare he tell her to work? She was the one who was working not him. The nerve of the boy. "I really hate you"

"I really hate you too, dear."

Lily's only response was a frustrated growl.

Nearly a half hour later, the pair was almost done with their detention when James stomach started to rumble. At first it was soft and quiet but it was soon loud enough for Lily to hear. "Is that your stomach?" She asked in disgust.

"Yeah what of it?"

"You were calling me fat meanwhile your stomach sounds like a pissed off wildebeest?"

"Yeah so what? I'm a growing boy. I need a lot of food." James countered feeling a little embarrassed.

"Well you got the boy part right." Suddenly Lily got a devious idea to get James back. "Why don't you just eat some of the blackberries?"

"You know we can't eat the blackberries. What are you trying to do Evans get me another detention?"

Lily quickly hid her head while grabbing one of the last gnomes. She was trying to get him another detention for getting her into this mess, but he didn't need to know that. "No, I'm just tired of hearing your body's repulsive noises. Besides when have you been afraid of detention? Go ahead I dare you."

"Nice try Evans, but it's not gunna work. I won't fall for it." Even as he said the words, his eyes strayed to the blackberries. Sirius had made it impossible to eat a dinner with his stories of last night's date with some Hufflepuff he had been talking to. James loved his best friend like a brother, but sometimes he wondered if he Sirius wasn't just a bit too wicked for normal society.

"Is big bad Potter afraid of little Ms. Podd and one tiny detention? Come on I double dog dare you."

James met Lily's eyes as he grabbed a handful of blackberries and shoved them in his mouth. The second he swallowed he knew he was in trouble. "Mr. Potter what did I tell you? That's it detention tomorrow night as well. Honestly can't you follow a single rule? You and Mr. Black, I swear …"

Ms. Podd continued to rant as James caught Lily's gloating eye before she headed into the castle. She had just won and she bloody knew it. James narrowed his eyes she wasn't going to win again, at least not if he could help it. He would definitely be getting her back for this.

DDDDDD

A/N: Chapter three is up! I already have chapter 4 written and my beta is looking over it so it will be up next weekend. Thank you to everyone who left reviews; your reviews keep me going. A special thanks to Riiko Shea for the kind words and reassurance. The next chapter will have more Lily/James goodness!


	4. Fourth Year

DISCLAIMER: Anything you recognize isn't mine besides I am a poor college student who owns nothing so suing me would be pointless.

DDDDDD

Fourth Year

DDDDDD

Lily sat in the front of History of Magic every class period. She didn't sit up front because she wanted to be close to Professor Binns or because she was really excited about some goblin rebellion hundreds of years ago. The only reason Lily sat in the front was so she didn't fall asleep. She had noticed through the years that the closer to the back the more sleep you got. In first year she had been really shy so she sat in one of the back rows. The bell had awoken her at the end of the period; she hadn't even realized she had fallen asleep. After that class period she had sat in the middle of the room: she had nodded off and on all class period. So really she had to sit in the front of the class or else she wouldn't stay awake.

It was just like any other day in history when Lily was struck in the back of the head. She looked at the floor and consequently the ball of paper that hit her. Her eyes scanned the room looking for her assailant. It came as no surprise when she met James' laughing eyes. He pointed towards the ball of paper and mouthed, "Read it."

Lily looked down at the note, then back at James. "No." Lily was hit with a jolt of electricity.

"Just do it."

"Fine!" Lily reached down and picked up the ball of paper. She uncrumpled it and read 'meet me at the pitch at 5.' Lily laughed to herself; only James would ask her to do something without asking. He seemed to be able to get her to do things without asking her too. She looked back at him and shook her head. His face fell a little.

"Why not?" He asked with honest confusion, as if she had no reason to say no. The fact that she was supposed to hate him seemed to be of no consequence.

"Because" He just shook his head. That wasn't a reason and Lily knew it. "Maybe" James' face lit up again and he nodded his head.

"I'll see you there." Lily laughed to herself again. James would take maybe as a yes. She turned back to the lecture: their mouthed conversation hadn't even caught Binns attention.

DDDDDD

Lily made her way through the frozen grounds until she made it to the pitch. If someone were to ask her why she had agreed to come she honestly wouldn't know what to say. She just came. James jogged to meet her as she approached the pitch. "Hey Lils. I'm glad you came."

She blew on her freezing fingers, but couldn't quite convince herself that she didn't want to be here. "Don't call me Lils, Potter we're not that friendly. Now why did you bring me out here?"

"Well you know when you were talking about how pretty the trees were from the astrology tower in out astronomy class?"

Lily was honestly surprised that James had remembered her saying that. She hardly remembered saying that. "Yeah … and?"

"Well I wanted to show you the forbidden forest … on my broom." Lily suddenly noticed the broom James had out. Lily took a step back. She hated flying. She hated feeling out of control. She tried to fly; she really wanted to be able to but she just couldn't. "I don't know. What if we fall? What if I loose my grip?"

"You'll be fine. I won't let anything happen to you. Trust me, Lily." Lily looked at the ground then at the broom. "I dare you to come on this broom with me Lily!" Lily's eyes narrowed a little bit. James was trying to get her angry because he knew that if he got Lily mad enough she would do it. He wasn't trying to terrify her or anything; it was just that he knew she would love it. James had often seen Lily stare longingly at the players during Quiddittch matches. She had to fly at least once. "I, James Potter, double dog dare you, Lily Evans!"

"Fine!"

Lily was a little awkward getting on the broom but once she found a comfortable position she relaxed. She relaxed until she felt James right behind her. "Aren't you a bit close Potter?"

"Well I could back up and let you fall Evans, but I figured you'd enjoy the ride more if you were alive." They started off going slow but as Lily got more and more comfortable James went faster and faster. They finally decided to come down as the sun was setting. they must have flown for at least an hour. Lily's hair was windswept, her cheeks were tinged pink, and she eyes were glowing. She looked beautiful. Flying definitely suited her.

DDDDDD

Lily was giddy. She had loved flying: not flying by herself, mind you, but flying with someone. The wind whipped against her face and she had seen for miles in every direction. Lily hugged James with all her might. "Oh Merlin! James that was amazing. The view and the feeling and wow. Can we do it again? Please, can we?" Lily was literally jumping and dancing around. James was in a state of shock.

"Did you just call me James?" the fact that she had called James 'James' and not Potter or toe rag hit them both at once. Lily stopped her happy dance and sobered up immediately. James suddenly exploded with happiness.

"No." Lily denied a bit hysterically.

James' smile widened as he took in everything she had said. "Yes. Yes, you did! Then you asked me out: in fact you begged me! Well I accept."

" What? No, but I didn't … I mean I didn't mean it. This is your fault." Lily tried to explain frustrated.

"Nope. You can't change it now just because you're suffering from a flying high."

James just stood staring at her with the biggest smile she had ever seen. "But ... How? ... I mean ... You ... We ... I don't" Lily was sputtering nonsense which caused James to chuckle to himself.

"You ok Lils?" He questioned while placing his hand on her shoulder.

Anger surged into her eyes once her brain processed what happened. "You tricked me!" Lily was scandalized and shocked. She had just kind of asked James out. Well she wasn't going to hold to it that was for sure. While she was still trying to figure out how she had actually managed not only to hug James but ask him out James just waved and walked off. Oh, he had definitely won.

DDDDDD

A/N: Here is chapter 4! I haven't written chapter 5 yet but I know what I want to do with it. Chapter 5 should be up next weekend or possibly a little later. Thank you again for all of the wonderful reviews. I am glad so many people have taken an interest in my story. You can always review or message me with suggestions!


	5. Fifth Year

DISCLAIMER: Anything you recognize isn't mine besides I am a poor college student who owns nothing so suing me would be pointless.

DDDDDD

Fifth Year

DDDDDD

It was the last Hogsmeade weekend before the end of the year and Lily couldn't have been happier. Fifth year had been the best year at Hogwarts so far. Her longtime crush had finally noticed her and asked her out. She had wonderful friends and had gotten all O's on her owls. The only slightly negative was that Potter was still constantly hanging around. This fact had caused a few fights between Lily and Amos, but they were over that now. He was perfect for her even if he could be a bit over bearing.

Lily and Amos were meeting up with Frank and Alice in The Three Broomsticks before they headed back to the castle. The Three Broomsticks was Lily's favorite place in Hogsmeade. Whenever she walked in she immediately felt at ease. It might have been the smell of fresh cider or the welcoming atmosphere, but whatever it was Lily always felt relaxed here. Amos spotted Alice and Frank over in a corner booth and pulled Lily over before she could get caught up in a conversation with Madam Rosemerta. Just as Lily and Amos got settled, the Marauders entered the pub. "Hey Lily, Amos what took you guys so long?" Alice questioned as soon as they were seated.

Amos looked over at Lily. "Well Lily got caught up with a stray dog."

Lily brightened at the mention of the stray she had named Snuffles. He seemed to have a cold so Lily found the name appropriate. "Oh Ally you should have seen him. He was so cute."

"Cute? What are you talking about? The dog looked like a small bear. I told you that you shouldn't touch it. What if it had flees? Or rabies?"

"Come on Amos! It didn't have rabies. Just because you don't like animals doesn't mean we all don't. Besides you didn't have to pet him so just hush up already."

Alice and Frank were a little uncomfortable to say the least. Amos and Lily would always fight. Lily didn't see a problem with it but Frank and Alice, who rarely fought, found it uncomfortable. They fought over the littlest things like petting a dog. Sure Lily should be more cautious, but Amos had to be less controlling also. Lily wasn't the type of girl that would let anyone tell her what to do. She would go out of her way to do the opposite if you pushed her too far. Amos liked control. He liked to micro-manage everything. They just didn't fit together, but Alice wasn't going to be the one to tell Lily that her and her boyfriend weren't a good match. She would leave that task to someone a lot braver, or someone with a death wish. Alice really wanted to stay alive.

"So besides the dog episode, did you guys have a good time?" Frank, always the peace keeper, changed the subject.

"Oh yeah, we had a great time didn't we Lily?" Amos waited for Lily's answer but it never came. "Lily?" He nudged her.

"Huh? Oh … great time … yeah" Lily was distracted by a group of four boys over at the bar.

DDDDDD

The marauders sat a t the bar trying to convince Madam Rosemerta to give them a bottle of firewhiskey. "C'mon Rosie. Just one? How long have you known us for?" She just looked at James with her eyebrow raised.

Sirius decided to change the tactics a bit. "Really you will be stopping us from committing a crime by serving us. You see if you don't serve us then we will have to go and steal a bottle!" She just snorted at Sirius who promptly sneezed. "Please, you don't want me to have to work for my alcohol when I am suffering do you?" Sirius sneezed again." Madam Rosemerta shook her head. "Theft it is then." Sirius announced.

Remus muttered a quiet, "Pillock" at his best friend. "We'll have to steal it. Brilliant plan."

"Oy! At least I tried! What did you do?"

"I'm here as moral support and to speak with the authorities when you get us arrested with your amazing plan to steal the alcohol!"

While Sirius and Remus were arguing like an old married couple Peter tried to get the bottle. "I know that you aren't supposed to serve us, but today is my birthday and we were hoping that you let it slide just this once? Please?"

Madam Rosemerta's stern expression melted and the marauders knew they had her. "Ok, but just this once." She handed a bottle over to them and pointed to a table in the back corner of the room. "Go drink it over there so not as many people will see you." The boys were walking off when she called out, "Happy birthday Peter." He smiled and waved.

They were almost at their table when James heard his favorite name coming from the booth next to theirs. "Lily?" James looked at the booth next to theirs and sure enough there sat Lily, that prick Diggory, Alice, and Frank. James slide into their table just as Lily finished talking. He smiled winningly at her and was about to greet her when Huffle's Hero cut in. "What are you doing here Potter?"

"Well someone sounds a little cranky. Did you not get your morning wank in? Or is it just your lady time?" He completely ignored the furious seventh year and focused all of his attention on Lily. "How are you Lils? Wanna come join our table for a little while?"

"No, she doesn't." Amos hand closed on Lily's upper arm. James eyes narrowed, so did Lily's. "She doesn't want to go anywhere with you, now bugger off." James saw the fire enter Lily's eyes and he knew she was going to join his table.

"I think I can make my own decisions thanks." She moved her glaring eyes to James. Her expression softened slightly. "I'd love to join you guys for a minute, but I promised Alice and Frank that I would hang out with them."

"C'mon Lils. We have a bottle of firewhiskey and I want you to try a shot. It'll be fine. They won't miss you" He registered the uncertainty in her eyes. "I dare you to try it."

Lily laughed. "The last time I tried something you dared me to eat I ended up with red skin."

"I'm not daring you to eat anything. I'm daring you to drink something so you're in the clear." Lily's laughter rang out again. "I double dog dare you."

"Ok, but only one shot. Merlin I don't know how I let you talk me into these things."

James peeked at Diggory and saw the seventh year about explode so naturally he pushed a few more buttons. "Cus you looooove me?"

"I highly doubt that one, Potter." Lily through back as they left the table. Amos was furious when they left there was even a tick occurring in this jaw.

DDDDDD

Lily stayed over at Potter's table for three shots instead of just the one, so Amos decided that James needed to have a talking too. He cornered James just as he left The Three Broomsticks. "What do you think you're playing at Potter? She's mine got it? I don't want you anywhere near her. I won't _let_ her be near you!"

James got a funny look on his face. He wasn't afraid of Diggory even though he was two years his senior; he couldn't believe Lily had actually chosen this berk. "Lily lets you treat her like this? Really? The Lily I knew would never put up with this shite."

"Don't act like you know my girlfriend Potter. I know you have your little crush, but that doesn't mean you know her."

James looked past Diggory and straight at Lily who had walked up during their argument. James could tell she had heard everything. He made eye contact with her before saying, "No I guess I don't." He looked back at Diggory. "But neither do you." He jerked his head toward Lily smiled a bitter smile and said, "Have fun." He walked off just as Lily exploded. The last thing he heard was her breaking up with Diggory. James smirked. He was pretty sure you could call this a big win … although Lily didn't really loose either. Maybe they were on the same team this time.

DDDDDD

A/N: Chapter 5 is now up! Ok I hope you guys like it. This is my favorite chapter so far; their relationship is changing and the sparks are flying. As always please leave a review!


	6. Sixth Year Part One

DISCLAIMER: Anything you recognize isn't mine besides I am a poor college student who owns nothing so suing me would be pointless.

DDDDDD

Sixth Year Part One

DDDDDD

It was decided! Lily hated Christmas Hols. What was Dumbledore thinking letting everyone go home for Christmas? If they didn't leave for Christmas break they wouldn't lose two precious weeks of school and knowledge. Sure Lily loved every other Christmas Holiday, but she didn't anymore. A girl giggled across the common room and Lily clenched her teeth. The Christmas Hols were the worst. The laugh sounded again and Lily's eyes slid over to the disgusting, in Lily's opinion, new couple. The little bint kept giggling. This was a common room not a brothel and Lily was trying to concentrate. Lily was fuming. Weren't Ravenclaws supposed to be smart? The one over in the corner was acting more slutty than studious. Were other houses even allowed in the Gryffindor common room? "Stop it! Stop! Stop! I'm ticklish!" the Ravenslut, Lily's personal nickname for her, yelled flirtatiously as the boy with her tickled her mercilessly. Lily slammed her quill down on the table as the little tramp giggled again. Honestly no one believed that those flirty giggles were real: fake girls were the worst kind of girl. Lily must have been glaring daggers because Remus noticed from across the room and came over.

"All right, Lily?" Lily jumped a little in her seat and looked over at a smirking Remus.

"Huh … oh yeah, I'm fine. I just can't concentrate with that cow yelling over there." Remus followed her line of vision and frowned. He went to speak but Lily interrupted him. "Is she even allowed in here? Can we kick her out?"

"Aren't you friends with Marlene? I thought you two were like best friends or something."

"Absolutely not! Alice is my best friend. That tart over there is just a backstabbing …" Lily was struggling to find the right word to describe Marlene and when she couldn't settled for, "… slag!"

Remus' eyes widened; he had never heard Lily talk like this. "Wow. Umm … do you want to talk about it?" Remus questioned hesitantly.

Lily glared some more over at Marlene. "No, I'm going to go study up in my room." With one final glare at the couple in the corner Lily stormed off. She hated the Christmas Hols and it had absolutely nothing to do with the fact that James started dating Marlene during them!

DDDDDD

Lily sat up in her dorm fuming for over an hour before she was interrupted by Alice. "Lily are you ok? Remus said you were really upset."

Alice looked at her with such honest and open care that Lily immediately felt like sharing. Alice could always get Lily to talk. "Oh Alice it's so horrible! James is dating that stupid Ravenslut. I thought we were friends, but apparently Marlene likes James better than me and stabbed me in the back to get with him."

"Wait, Lily calm down." Lily had worked herself up into an angry red ball. "Is Marlene dating James?" Upon Lily's nod Alice hugged her. "Oh Lily I'm so sorry! I had no idea. Did she know that you liked James?" Again Lily nodded. "Well she's just not a good friend. He'll realize what he's missing out on."

"No he won't. I messed things up too much last year. I should have just said yes when he asked me out. I wanted to but it was too weird. I just realized that I didn't hate him anymore and I was scared. Now he's moved on and my chance is over."

Alice's heart went out to her best friend. Alice hated seeing Lily like this. The poor thing was practically in tears. It was a sign of Lily's strength that Lily wasn't already crying; Alice would have been balling her eyes out by now. "Don't say that Lily. You just have to show him that you like him."

"Yeah, I guess."

"See now cheer up. We'll figure something out."

DDDDDD

It had been two months since James and Marlene had started dating and Lily had yet to decide what to do about it. She had only recently figured out that she liked James and it was hard to go from spurning his every advance to proclaiming her undying love. Worst of all though was the fact that James seemed to genuinely like Marlene. They were always together. It wasn't right. James was supposed to pay attention to her. James was supposed to date her. James was hers, not Marlene's. Marlene could never keep his interest, not in the long run. She could never make him happy. Lily would just have to tell him how she felt.

They were all in the Great Hall when Lily decided she would talk to James. "James, can I talk to you for a second?"

James looked up from his bacon and eggs. "Yeah, sure. What's up?"

"Not here. Can we go outside?"

James looked at his food, then at Lily, then back to his food. "Do we have too? I mean I'm really hungry and if I leave Sirius will eat it all." Lily's face fell. _Her_ James would forget about his food easily for her. It was just more proof that he was over her. She was about to give up when she realized that she couldn't. James and she had a history. Plus if she didn't say this now she never would and then she would regret it for the rest of her life. "C'mon Potter, I dare you."

James smirked before looking up at her. "Don't you think we're a little old for dares, Evans?" He put extra emphasis on her last name. Lily smiled then quickly set her face into a wanna-be passive mask.

"If you're scared you don't have to … because you sound pretty scared to me. I double dog dare you."

"Me? Scared? C'mon. Let's go!" He grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the Great Hall. Once they reached the entry way Lily froze. James was looking at her expectantly but she just couldn't get her mouth to do what she wanted. "Well what did you want to talk about?"

"I … well …" She looked down at the floor and whispered to herself, "You can do this. Just tell him."

"Huh?" James had leaned down closer to her so he could hear what she had said. Her head snapped up when she heard James' voice. The top of her head brushed against his chin as her head snapped up. Lily looked at James, hesitantly reached her hand out and placed it on the back of his neck. She pulled him towards her and kissed him. She couldn't get words out so she decided kissing him was a better option and with the way he was kissing her back kissing him was definitely a better option. Lily moved onto her tip toes as she wrapped her arm around his neck. James simultaneously pulled her towards him and let his arms glide around her waist. This kiss was a lot more passionate than the innocent kiss they shared in second year. They were in the middle of a wonderful snog when they were interrupted.

"James? Lily? How could you!?"

DDDDDD

Marlene was the happiest she had been in her whole life. _She _was dating James Potter. The same James Potter, who the whole school loved, had gotten over Lily and was with her. Sure Marlene felt a little bad about going out with James when Lily liked him, but Lily had her turn with James. Besides, Lily and James were still really close. Marlene was almost jealous of how close they were. They had all of these inside jokes and seemed to always brighten up when near each other. It was especially hard for Marlene to keep Lily and James apart when she was in a different house. Since the end of sixth year Lily had eaten meals with the Marauders, so Marlene didn't like meal time all that much anymore. She had to sit all the way over at Ravenclaw and watch as Lily joked around with her boyfriend. She wasn't exactly the jealous type, but sometimes she thought that James was only with her because he couldn't get Lily. Needless to say Marlene made sure to glance over to the Gryffindor table every so often to make sure everything was normal. Marlene was about to take a bite of her toast when she froze. James was dragging Lily out of the Great Hall. She couldn't believe it. She sat in her seat waiting for them to come back. They didn't. Marlene got up and headed for the entry way. Once she exited the Great Hall she was hit with the image of _her_ boyfriend snogging Lily Evans quite thoroughly. "James? Lily? How could you?" James and Lily sprung apart. "I can't believe this!" Marlene ran off.

James stared after Marlene. He had just cheated. He had never cheated on anyone before. He saw Lily move out of the corner of his eye and realized that she had tricked him. She hadn't wanted to get together at the end of last year and she still didn't want to. She wasn't even upset that she did this to one of her friends, that she did this to him. She must have known how against cheating he was. He made it pretty obvious. She must have right? It was all too much to take in so James' base emotion, anger, came out. "What the hell was that Evan?"

Lily couldn't believe she had actually made out with a spoken for guy. On top of that, his girlfriend had caught them. The same girlfriend, who use to be her friend, ran off in tears. Lily felt horrible. Marlene may have stabbed Lily in the back, but that didn't mean she deserved to be see her boyfriend with some one else, "I -"

"You what? God Lily I thought she was your friend. I thought I was your friend."

James' reaction just made her feel worse. "You are I just -"

"I didn't expect this from you." James looked at Lily with such disgust and disappointment, she almost cried, and then he ran off after Marlene. Lily had definitely lost… yet James hadn't won either. They were both losers because she couldn't just be happy for him.

DDDDDD

A/N: Ok so I am posting this chapter about four days early becasue I was so excited about it. The next chapter, however, will still be posted the weekend ofter the 25th. A huge thanks to all of my loyal readers and escpecially Riiko Shea, RLD Flame-point Callie-co, and James n Lily r in LOVE who have been with me from the beginning. Naturally the biggest thanks to my wonderful beta who makes sure I'm not sending out garbage!


	7. Sixth Year Part Two

DISCLAIMER: Anything you recognize isn't mine besides I am a poor college student who owns nothing so suing me would be pointless.

DDDDDD

Sixth Year Part Two

DDDDDD

Lily was sulking in her dorm room again. Ever since the 'James Disaster' Lily would spend all of her free time in her dorm. She even started sitting as far from the Marauders as she could at meals. Unfortunately to sit at the opposite side of the table from James meant that she was almost sitting parallel to Marlene, whose new favorite pastime seemed to be shooting ocular fire at Lily all meal. Lily honestly hadn't expected James to react like he did. She expected him to jump at the chance to be with her. Hadn't he been in love with her since forever? Her pride was stinging from the blow even three months later. Luckily she only had to endure one more month of this before she could go home for the summer. She only had to endure one more month of isolating herself in her dorm.

Alice entered the room and sat down on Lily's bed. Alice had been trying to get Lily to leave the room for a while. "That's it Lily, you are going to stop sulking and come down to the common room right now!" Lily looked over at Alice and shrugged. "I mean it no more moping around!"

"I'm not moping." Lily finished with an impressive pout.

Alice put her hands on her hips. "Yes you are. Now come down stairs!"

Lily bit her lip. "Who's down there?"

"You mean is James down there?" Lily shook her head. Alice gave her a look that clearly showed she didn't buy it. "No he's not."

Lily equivocated for a second before she came to her decision. "Ok, but if he shows up I'm leaving."

DDDDDD

Lily was having a good time for the first time in months. Sirius and Remus could entertain anyone. They were amazing. Most times when people were playing wizard's chess anyone watching was bored out of their mind, but not with Sirius and Remus. "What? Hey you can't do that! You cheating wanker, that's not aloud!" Sirius bellowed.

Remus looked at the board and then to Sirius. "How is me taking your queen with my pawn in a diagonal move cheating?"

"Well … I don't know, but you're cheating. How else would you have captures so many of my people while I only have three of your? Explain that!" Sirius folded his arms over his chest clearly thinking he had won.

"Maybe it's because you suck?"

"What?" Sirius stood up from the game and looked at Remus with hurt eyes. "I am offended. I never would have thought you to be so cruel. I quit!" Sirius paused. "I guess this means we tie." Sirius finished by walking over to the other side of the common room and starting a conversation with Frank.

Remus looked at Sirius talking with Frank and glared. He then turned to Lily. "That cheating dog! Honestly he is the worst loser ever."

"I didn't lose. We tied." Sirius yelled across the room.

Remus threw his hands up in frustration. "He's worse than a first year, honestly." Lily dissolved into laughter. She had to clutch her sides she was laughing so hard. Remus plopped down on the couch next to Lily and watched her laugh. When she finally calmed down, Lily leaned back and slightly into Remus so she could catch her breath.

"You alright Lily?" Remus asked while hugging her to him slightly. Remus and Lily had been good friends since third year when they were teamed up for a month long potions project. They understood each other and could talk about academics together. They almost considered each other siblings at this point. They just clicked.

Lily wiped the tears from her eyes, "Yeah I'm fine. I just haven't laughed that hard in a while."

"I'm glad you did." Remus gave Lily another brief squeeze. Unfortunately James entered the common room at the same moment.

He immediately frowned at Lily and Remus. Remus quickly removed his arm adding to James' suspicions that there was foul play. "What ruining my relationship wasn't enough for you Evans? Are you trying to ruin my friendship too? Who's next Wormtail? Or are you really gunna go for the throat and try Padfoot?"

Lily fought the tears that were starting to well in her eyes. She replaced all of her hurt and sadness with pure rage and exploded. "How dare you Potter! Remus and I are friends and we can do whatever we like so keep your bloody nose out of it." By this point Lily was standing directly in front of James with her hands on her hips. "And as far as that bint you were dating, I didn't mean to split you up. How is it my fault if that bloody cow broke up with you? You didn't have to kiss me back." Lily poked James' chest. "You did." Another poke hit James. He glared at the offensive digit. "You wanted to." James grabbed her finger as it went in for another poke. She ripped her hand away and turned to leave. James grabbed her arm and spun her back around.

"You knew I wouldn't say no. Damn it Lily, you know how I feel about you and you purposefully used it to hurt me. You don't care about me the way I care about you. I'm not stupid Lily so don't try to tell me that you suddenly had a change of heart. If you had the minute I was single you wouldn't have avoided me like the plague. You did it because you couldn't stand to see me happy!"

"Did it ever cross that thick skull of yours Potter that I do feel the same about you? That I might possibly love you?" James scoffed. "Maybe the only reason I have been supposedly 'avoiding you'-"

"You have."

"-is because when I put myself out there you rejected me and ran after that Ravenslut. Did you ever think that? Remove your head from your arse and take a look around, you self-absorbed berk!" Lily stomped up the stairs to the girl's dorms.

James continued to glare at the stairs long after she was gone. "What a manipulative shrew!" James threw himself against the couch next to Remus. "Can you believe her? She is still trying to play me."

"C'mon James. Did you hear anything she said? Maybe you do need to remove your head your arse. She obviously loves you! She has been crushed ever since you got together with McKinnon. Hell today was the first time I heard her laugh in months." James stared at Remus in disbelief. "For someone supposedly in love with her you sure are quick to judge her negatively. Think about what I said. You know I would choose you over her if I had to, but I don't want it to come to that." After saying his piece Remus left James alone to think.

DDDDDD

Lily had fallen into a restless sleep when she suddenly woke up. She looked around the room and found everyone asleep. She shrugged and lay back down. She had just started to fall back asleep when she felt the bed dip next to her. She looked to her left and found James lounged next to her. "What do you want?" She sneered at him before realizing he was in the girl's dorm. She sat up. "How did you get in here?"

James smirked, the same smirk that Lily loved. Actually, Lily loved everything about James. "I stroked the crack?" She just stared at him. He wiggled a little on the bed before asking, "Will you go out with me?"

Lily's stare turned into an icy glare. "You're a bastard!"

James was confused and a little angry. "What? How am I a bastard? I'm asking you out."

She crossed her arms over her chest. "No."

James couldn't believe it. This little chit had yelled at him just a few hours ago that she loved him and now she refused to go out with him. He was confused as hell and starting to get very angry. "Merlin you're infuriating. Stop being so stubborn, woman."

"Yeah because saying stuff like that is really going to work."

"Why are you being to confrontational?" James didn't know what to do so he relied on a childish challenge that she couldn't refuse. "I dare you to say yes."

Lily huffed. "Why an I being so confrontational?! Get out!" She pushed him off the bed.

James hit the floor with a thud. His head popped up over the edge of the bed followed by his body. "What the hell? Fine that's it Evans, I double dog dare you! I'm not leaving until you agree." James had his arms crossed over his chest too now. They were both acting so childish, but it kinda worked for them.

Lily smiled at their behavior. She thought for a while before finally answering. "Fine, I'll go out with you."

"No."

Lily's jaw dropped, just when she thought thinks couldn't get any stranger they did. It was already weird enough that James was in her room in the middle of the night asking her to go out with him after their worst fight yet, but now he was saying no. "Excuse me? You just practically begged-"

James looked offended. "I did not."

"-for me you go out with you."

"You have to mean it. You have to want to go out with me."

Lily smiles and chuckled softly, only James would do this. "I do mean it. I want to go out with you."

James' lopsided grin slid onto his face. "Promise?"

"Yes!"

James shook his head. "Say you promise."

James was acting like a child and Lily was almost bubbling over with happiness. "Oh c'mon James you're being ridiculous." James stared at her expectantly. "I promise."

After finally getting Lily to agree to go out with him James felt confident enough to try for a little more. "Can I have a goodnight kiss?"

Lily threw her pillow at him. He dodged it. "No, now leave before my roommates wake up."

James put his hands in the air as if to surrender. "Ok. Ok." He smiled at Lily. "Goodnight Lily."

"Goodnight James." Lily smiled to herself as she snuggled into her bed. Sixth year was definitely the best year at Hogwarts.

DDDDDD

A/N: I'm sorry this chapter is a week late. I got really sick last week and I had midterms and papers due this week. I hope you like it. Please read and review.


	8. Seventh Year

DISCLAIMER: Anything you recognize isn't mine besides I am a poor college student who owns nothing so suing me would be pointless.

DDDDDD

Seventh Year

DDDDDD

James and Lily were inseparable at the start of seventh year. They were hardly apart and the few times they were the other wasn't far off. It had almost become a problem during Quiddittch practice. The captain shouldn't be staring at his girlfriend all practice. Sirius had solved that problem though when he took it upon himself to send a bludger James' way whenever he got distracted. Luckily, James was a quick learner. As the year progressed and James and Lily weren't so afraid of losing each other, they mellowed out a bit, but were still obviously crazy about each other. Alice thought they were adorable. Sirius thought they were retarded for each other. Lily agreed with Sirius. Who would have thought that she would be completely ass backward in love with James Potter? She certainly didn't!

As the end of the year got closer and closer, Lily got more and more worried. What would happen to them after Hogwarts? What would happen to their group of friends? James had also noticed Lily's worried state as graduation approached. He didn't know what was bothering her but he knew something was and he was going to find out.

They were sitting near the back of the library when James decided to confront Lily. He turned her chair to face his and pulled her between his legs so she couldn't get distracted by the work they needed to do. "James what are you doing?" She looked at her book on the floor and frowned. "You made me lose my page."

James shrugged. "Oh well -"

Lily's eyes narrowed, "Oh well!" Lily didn't mean to speak so loud but her nerves were frazzled from thinking of NEWTs and graduation. She needed to concentrate. At Lily's outburst Madame Pince glared over at the head students. "James I needed that. I had just -"

Madame Pince had had enough noise, "Ms. Evans control yourself; this is a library!" Lily shut up immediately. She may be dating one of the school's biggest pranksters, but she still didn't like to break the rules.

Lily glared at James after being scolded. He chuckled as he ran his hands up and down the top of Lily's thighs. "I'm sorry you got in trouble, love."

James' hands were drawing all of the tension out of Lily. The gentle back and forth had such a calming effect on her. "Let's just finish this project so we can go back to the heads' dorm. Ok?"

James' hands stopped moving on her thighs and moved to hold her hips, effectively anchoring her where she was. "No, I wanna talk to you about something."

Lily struggled a little in her seat before giving up. "What?"

She sounded so tired to James' ears that it pulled on his heart. His voice softened and lost his playful edge, "What's been bothering you Lils?"

She sifted uncomfortably and couldn't meet James' eyes. "Nothing. I'm just stressed with NEWTs and graduation and stuff." She could feel James staring at her and his hands didn't loosen on her hips. She sighed. She was going to have to tell him the truth. He always knew when she was lying. Slowly she met his stare. "It's nothing really. I'm just being stupid, but I'm worried about what will happen to us after graduation." Once she started talking she couldn't stop. "What will I do? Are we gunna stay together? Will the group still hang out? Where am I gunna live? Where are you gunna live? Will we be safe?" James couldn't believe one person could worry about so many things at once. "I just don't want things to change and I know they will."

James' eyes were wide as he tried to take in everything she said. "Well … I don't know what to say to most -" He suddenly remembered that she said she didn't know what was going to happen to them. "What do you mean you don't know if we will be together?"

Lily got uncomfortable again. "We've never talked about it so …"

"Have I not proposed yet?" Lily laughed and shook her head no thinking this was another of James' ploys to cheer her up. "Oh sorry, my mistake." He slid off of his chair and got down on one knee.

Lily's eyes widened and her mouth dropped open. He wasn't going to propose to her here was he? She suddenly got very self conscience. She harshly whispered, "Don't you dare propose to me here James Potter!" The look in his eyes told her he was going to anyways. "I swear to Merlin I will say no."

He took her hand between his, "Lily Evans, I have loved you since the first train ride when you told me that what I was saying was useless noise. You are the most beautiful girl, especially when your angry" He lowered his voice before adding, "or when we do that thing when were alone." Lily blushed to her roots, but James just continued on as if he hadn't added the part about shagging into the proposal. "You're the first person I think of in the morning and the last person I think of at night. You were my first everything and I want you to be my first and only wife. So what do you say?"

He was grinning up at her with a cheeky 'I know your going to say yes so don't even bother answering' grin. However, Lily did swear that she would say no so her answer was, "No."

James got up and crossed his arms over his chest. "So you're going to play hard to get. I should have known. Alright, you little vixen, I dare you to marry me or else I'm going to start causing quite a big and embarrassing scene."

He stood looking at his nails as he spoke to her in a completely blasé manner. Lily got nervous. He really would cause a scene, but at the same time she wanted to see what he would do. This was a part of who they were. They would act crazy and disagree just to disagree, but behind it there was unconditional love and trust. Lily knew she was going to say yes. More importantly, James knew Lily was going to say yes. "Sorry Potter, but it's not going to happen. I would say yes if you had a different last name, though. Can you imagine me being named Lily Potter? Ewww! It sounds revolting. Lily Lupin sounds much better don't you agree?"

James got a wicked look in his eyes and Lily knew she was in for a show. She could barely suppress her excitement and keep her neutral face as James stood on the library table and pointed down at her. "That's it wench you have pushed me too far." He then flung his arms out to the side and called for the attention of the library. "Excuse me everyone, but I seem to need your assistance."

Madame Pince almost had a heart attach when she saw James. "Mister Potter get down from there this instant!"

James ignored her. "It would seem that your lovely head girl here has refused to marry me. She didn't say yes when I used pretty compliments and she refused even when I used threats. What can be done to win fair lady's hand?" James winked at Lily and she lost it and giggled herself out of her seat.

"MISTER POTTER! GET DOWN OR I'M GOING TO SEND YOU TO DUMBLEDORE!"

"Maybe me getting take away will convince lady love? Shall I try one more time?" At the nods and cheers from the students in the library James turned back to Lily, "Lily Evans I double dog dare you to marry me!"

"Stupefy!" Madame Pince shot her hex at James and he was gone. "I told you to get off of my table Mr. Potter. Since you didn't I regrettably had to use force. I will take you to the headmaster now." With that said Madame Pince left the library with a stunned James floating behind her. Lily sat in shock for a good minute before she came to her senses and ran after them.

DDDDDD

Lily ran into the room just as Dumbledore started asking Madame Pince what happened. Fawkes was perched on James' head playing with his hair. James was still stunned. "What exactly was he doing Madame Pince?"

"He was _standing_ on my tables and _yelling_ in my library. It is emphatically stated in the library rules that yelling and playing on the furniture is forbidden."

Dumbledore propped his elbows on his desk and had his hands steeped beneath in chin. He looked over at James. "Perhaps you should remove the jinx, Irma, so we can hear what young Mister Potter has to say."

Madame Pince looked over at James and jumped a little as if she had forgotten he was there. "Oh dear, I … I am most sorry headmaster. I had simply forgotten to take the hex off of the boy."

Once the hex was gone Dumbledore turned to James. "There you go. All better?" James nodded his head. "Wonderful. Now I was hopping you could tell us why you were standing on Madame Pince's table."

James launched right into his story, completely at ease in the headmaster's office. "Well I was with Lily in library when she pointed out -"

"Who pointed out?" Dumbledore cut in.

"- Oh Lily. Lily pointed out that I hadn't proposed to her yet. Naturally I tried to solve the problem immediately, but Lily didn't want that. I proposed anyway. She said no. So then I dared her and told her if she didn't say yes I would create a scene. Well she didn't say yes and forced me to stand on the table and yell. The only reason she didn't say yes was because she wanted to see how far I would go. I couldn't let her down so really I had to stand on the table." There was a pause, then James added, "Sir."

"I'm sorry to interrupt headmaster." Dumbledore waved his hand saying it was fine. Madame Pince looked over at James with a look of confusion. "What exactly were you proposing to Ms. Evans?"

"I asked her to marry me." James had a silly grin on his face.

Madame Pince started to sputter indignantly. "But … you … she … your both so young. You can't possibly be serious? Ms. Evans did have the good sense to refuse am I correct?"

Dumbledore having spotted Lily when she first entered said, "Why don't we let Ms. Evans answer that Irma." Madame Pince looked at Lily with surprise. When James saw Lily his silly grin got bigger.

Lily winked at James and he knew she was going to say yes. "I am afraid I did Madame Pince." Irma made a horrified gasping sound. "You see James is quite good at trickery and once I said yes I couldn't take it back. I fear I am stuck with him forever."

Madame Pince bought Lily's completely outlandish story. "Oh my poor dear. You don't have to go through with this. If you were tricked -"

Lily made a show of putting on a brave front. "No, I gave my word so I must keep it."

"I understand my dear. Dumbledore I was wondering if you could leave Mr. Potter's punishment up to Ms. Evans as she is the party who was truly wronged here?" She looked over at Lily; "I will see what I can find in the library to get you out of this dear. You needn't worry as long as it wasn't a wizard's oath. It wasn't a wizard's oath was it?" Lily nodded sorrowfully. "My poor poor dear. I am truly sorry."

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled merrily. "Of course, Irma. I'll see you at dinner. Mr. Potter, Ms. Evans you are excused as well. Oh and James, try to avoid standing on tables from now on." Madame Pince patted Lily's arm as she left the headmaster's office.

DDDDDD

James had his arm slung across Lily's shoulders as they left Dumbledore's office. "So Mrs. Potter -"

"I'm not Mrs. Potter yet and you still haven't thanked me for getting you out of your punishment."

James put on his shocked face. "Well that won't do." He backed her up against the door to his head's dorm and started to kiss her thoroughly. Her hands immediately tangled in his hair causing him to moan low in his throat. He detached his mouth from hers and started kissing down her neck. Lily's breathing was getting shallower as he continued and she quietly moaned as James nipped at pulse point. "Let's take this inside before we both end up with detentions." James whispered the password against her neck and they stumbled inside to celebrate their engagement. They would tell their friends later although knowing Hogwarts, the whole school probably already knew.

DDDDDD

A/N: As always a huge thanks to my beta and everyone who reads my story. Well here it is this is the last chapter of the story. I might do an epilogue, but I'm not sure it all depends on your feedback. This is my first chapter story so I am so excited that I completed it. Please let me know if I should add an epilogue.


	9. Epilogue

DISCLAIMER: Anything you recognize isn't mine besides I am a poor college student who owns nothing so suing me would be pointless.

DDDDDD

Epilogue

DDDDDD

Lily was hurriedly getting dressed in her wedding gown. She was so stressed and late. They were short two table clothes and the dishes didn't match on all of the place settings. Who knew what Sirius was going to write for his best man speech and she was a little afraid that her maid of honor, Alice Longbottom, had been drinking with the groom's men. The flowers weren't as fresh as she wanted and it looked like it might rain outside.

The wedding was doomed Lily was absolutely sure that the wedding was doomed. The only thing that could make it worse was if James ran off.

Alice peeked her head into Lily's dressing room. "Lily have you seen James?"

"No it's bad luck." She thought for a second. "Is he missing?"

"Oh no. I'll just go talk to Sirius." Alice left as quickly as possible.

"Alice. Alice!" Alice was lying. Was James missing? She was so caught up in her thoughts that she nearly jumped out of her skin when a hand closed on her shoulder.

"A little jumpy Lils?"

Lily spun around and hugged James. "Oh Merlin, you scared me. What are you doing here?" She put her hands over his eyes. "It's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding."

James tried to pry her hands off of his face. "Lily this is ridiculous I already saw you when I came in. Besides your nails are digging into my face." Her hands didn't move. "You know I'm going to have little half moons all over my face for our wedding now. Lily, I need to talk to you."

Lily snatched her hands back and looked at James in horror. "You don't want to marry me anymore do you? Oh no! How did this happen? Is it because the wrong band came and now we have to listen to bagpipes instead of a string orchestra?"

James placed his hands on Lily's shoulders. "I'm still going to marry you Lily. You don't have to worry about me although I'm starting to worry about you. Are you going to be ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine just promise that you are going to say 'I do' ok?"

"I promise Lily, but how do I know your going to say yes?"

"I promise I'll say 'I do' too."

James looked at her then crossed his arms. "Sorry I can't accept that. You promised you weren't throwing me a surprise party last year, but you did."

Lily laughed then acted hurt. "But I had to lie about that. You can't hold that against me.

James looked at his nails. "Nope, I'm sorry but your pleas won't work on me. There is a way that you could assure me though."

"What can I do?"

James walked a little bit away then turned back. "It is going to intense."

Lily put on her brave face. "I can handle it."

"Ok, I dare you to marry me."

Lily gasped and put a fake shocked look on. "No, not that."

"In fact I believe I will have to double dog dare you!"

Lily hung her head and tried to fight off her smile. "Fine I guess you win. I now have to say 'I do.' Happy?"

James put his arms around her. "Extremely." He lowered his head about to capture Lily's lips in a kiss when a loud crash was heard followed by a few screams. "What was that?"

Lily looked up at James. "I don't know, but you know what? I think this is going to be a perfect wedding." She smiled up at James before pulling his lips down to hers. The crowd could wait a few more minutes before she walked down the isle.

DDDDDD

A/N: My first chapter story is completed! I am a little sad to be done with it. :. ( A huge huge thank you to everyone that has reviewed my story your reviews are what made me get so excited about each new chapter. I would also like to thank potter-gryffindor-princess-meg whose comment inspired this chapter. Again thank you to everyone who has read. I also have to thank my lovely beta Allyson.


End file.
